The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an apparatus for stacking objects. Such stacking apparatuses are used for instance for stacking products on a carrier, such as a pallet or a roller container.
When stacking products of different dimensions or shapes, the stacking pattern should be optimised in such a way as will enable as many products as possible to be stacked in a stable manner.
NL 1025826 discloses a palletising apparatus which is used in particular for products having different dimensions. After a stacking layer has been formed, the layer is moved with the aid of a conveyor belt to a stacking area. During that moving the stacking pattern of the formed layer is maintained using means provided especially for the purpose.